


Taking the Shuttle

by one_starry_knight



Series: Transformers: Unaligned [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_starry_knight/pseuds/one_starry_knight
Summary: Spitzer always took the shuttle to work when he was young. It'd never been particularly interesting, but one trip stuck out among his memories of his youth.
Series: Transformers: Unaligned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020832
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Taking the Shuttle

**Author's Note:**

> my bf suggested I write this to get the creativity flowing

Spitzer didn’t hate his commute to Iacon. Living in Kaon and commuting to work in an entirely different city wasn’t the worst thing he had to do. No, he didn’t hate it, on the contrary, it was quite enjoyable.

It was quiet on the shuttle most days, aside from his brother’s mindless chatter. Info-Tech was never really talking to him, or anyone really. He was just talking because he liked the sound of his own voice. Spitzer would humor him, at least, nodding every once in a while to let his brother know he was listening somewhat.

The trip always seemed to be over too quickly, being so uneventful that time would seem to flash by if one didn’t keep track. Nothing ever happened and, for the most part, Spitzer’s surroundings would fade into nothing as he simply waited for their stop. Indeed, nothing ever happened.

So, when Spitzer heard the sharp sound of metal blasting outwards, he was almost convinced he was dreaming. The shuttle scraped to a stop, sparks flying as the heavily damaged end of the shuttle sank into the ground in a way it wasn’t meant to. The vehicle nearly tipped onto its side as it stopped, making the already terrified passengers panic and scramble for purchase.

Info-Tech took hold of Spitzer’s arm, hastily pulling his brother close to him to keep the smaller bot from being crushed under a falling seat that had come loose in the explosion. Spitzer wanted to scream, but all at once his senses stopped and he could only stare at the wreckage that had unfolded mere seats away from him. His intake hung open in a silent cry, his optics glued to the damaged metal, sparks, and most frighteningly, the fire. It spread so quickly, lighting up the damaged remains of the shuttle in a sickening red as the passengers evacuated.

As Info-Tech pulled Spitzer away from the shuttle, Spitzer looked up at the nearby buildings and signs. He knew this part of the city; they hadn’t even left Kaon yet. His audials were ringing and his processor was swimming. Info-Tech was yelling something to him, but Spitzer couldn’t make it out. The light from the fire lit up Info-Tech’s round glasses in a terrifying way and Spitzer’s gaze was once again drawn to the damage in the shuttle.

The fire lapped at the metal of the shuttle, casting long shadows up the nearby buildings in the early morning light that looked almost like a light show, and Spitzer blinked slowly as he took in the sight.

He wasn’t entirely sure he was processing the situation fully, but suddenly something brought his full attention away from the shuttle. A figure opposite him, standing among the fire and debris, tapping a digit against his chin as if contemplating the wreckage. The figure’s head turned towards Spitzer, their eyes meeting, and Spitzer froze. The figure smiled, turning and taking off out of sight. Spitzer could only stare, his senses returning to him and Info-Tech’s harsh voice shouting concerned questions in his audials. It was then that his knees finally gave out on him and he hit the ground, the world around him fading out.

* * *

Spitzer finally arrived at work with the worst headache he’d ever had in his life and an ache in his legs from when he’d fallen earlier that morning. He made his way to his desk, but before he could take a seat a voice called out to him.

“You’re never late, Spitz, what happened?” Valve asked, her baritone voice rattling in the minibot’s chest. Spitzer made a quiet noise and shook his head, finally taking a seat. He put his helm in his servos and ex-vented heavily.

“The shuttle I take to work crashed,” he responded quietly.

Info-Tech burst into the room, slamming the door open as he sucked in a sharp vent before speaking, “Our fucking shuttle  _ exploded _ , Spitzer. It didn’t simply crash. I suspect someone set off an explosive. We’re lucky there were minimal injuries.” Info-Tech slammed his fist against the nearest table, the equipment on the table shaking. “I keep telling you, we need to move out of Kaon or we’ll die there.”

Spitzer sinks into his seat, his servos pressed firmly against the sides of his helm as Info-Tech carries on his ranting. His headache is worsening, he can feel it. He screws his optics shut, hoping it would relieve some of the pain. The inside of his helm is pounding and at the center of all the thoughts banging at the walls of his mind, that figure stands,  _ smiling _ . Spitzer cringes. Maybe Info-Tech is right, maybe it was planned. Maybe it was…

Spitzer ex-vents, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind. He had no proof that that person was involved, they could have simply been a passenger he’d never noticed before. Yes, that had to be it, he thought.

He hoped…

* * *

Spitzer had stopped taking the shuttle millions of years ago, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still think about it occasionally. He missed the quiet some days. He missed being able to sit down as he went from place to place. He wasn’t young anymore, his joints ached and he sometimes wished he had a vehicle alt-mode. Being a telescope had its perks, but easy travel wasn’t one of them.

As Spitzer walked, he came upon a junkyard, seemingly empty and quiet, and decided it was about time he rested. He found a nice, out of the way place to set down and was getting comfortable when something under his hand clicked. He didn’t have time to think as a trap befell him, catching him and pinning him down. He cried out, more out of surprise than anything, and began frantically trying to release himself.

Hurried footsteps echoed through the junkyard, a distant voice calling out, “M-Matchbox, you-- your trap c-- caught some-- something!”

A taller blue bot rounded the corner to the place where Spitzer was stuck, his eyes wide as he looked down at the pink minibot struggling against a trap that wasn’t about to let go. A second, smaller bot slid past the first, grinning wide at his successful catch. The second bot, likely the one named Matchbox, stood proudly in front of the trap, motioning toward it. “See, Convo, I told you it’d come in handy.”

Spitzer looked up at Convo sadly, hoping for some help from the other out of his predicament, before glancing down at Matchbox. Matchbox turned quickly, his gaze meeting Spitzer’s.

Spitzer froze. Those eyes. That unmistakable face. It couldn’t be…

“You…” Spitzer blinked slowly, his voice quiet. The other two bots both cocked their heads curiously. Spitzer managed to yank an arm free from the trap, pointing accusingly at Matchbox.

_ “You made me late for work!” _

**Author's Note:**

> Spitzer, Info-Tech, and Valve belong to me.  
> Convo belongs to Johnnyghoul on Tumblr.  
> Matchbox belongs to Divorced-Starscream on Tumblr.


End file.
